Death Is My Name
by demon of the darkness flame
Summary: first i'd like to say that this my first time writing a murder story...and yes there maybe some small bits of humor in there somewhere...oh well...and for all you happy girls out there..i don't think this story is for u, just giving u a little heads up.
1. Default Chapter

Df: it's just another fanfic that I wrote up in my spare time. It's kinda depressing but oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh and I never will.

I had left my world. Well the human world that is, I'm now in Makai. The place where I call home; it's more of a home than when I was in Ningenkai anyway. Well maybe that was because I was a murderer. I killed hundreds, thousands maybe; I can't count them all. Many times I have escaped my death sentence, I guess you can say that I'm running from death, but the truth is I'm not, I want it more than anything.

All my life has been has been is pain and suffering. I had lost my heart and soul by the time I was 9 and my parents died when I was 11. After that I had to fend for myself, stealing was my only option, I had no intension of going to a stupid orphanage in which I had to do what every one said. At first I only stole candy bars and other sweets, and I actually enjoyed it. After that I began to enjoy stealing, so I moved onto bigger things such as stealing wallets and stealing money from cash registers after stores had closed. Then when I was 15 I began stealing famous pieces of artwork and jewelry that was when I had got the first taste of what being a murder was like.

Flashback

I had bought a new sword out of a martial arts store down at the mall and I wanted to try it out finally after about 6 months of training with it.

Slowly I crept into the jewelry store. '_dang.._' I thought. There was a security guard there, I had never had to deal with one of those before, and they the store people probably hired that buffoon so that no one can steal anything.

(A/N: look, I know you are all thinking 'no duh Einstein', I'm doing this on purpose, so dun think I'm an idiot or something jus because I was typing it.)

shrugging off the thought, I jumped down behind the guard silently and slit his throat. I watched him fall to the ground with a small THUD. I hesitated for a moment, gazing at the blood that was running down my sword, it felt as if all my pain had vanished in that very moment, I smirked at myself. Something I hadn't done in a LONG time.

End Flashback

Sighing inwardly, I glanced out from the tree I was sitting in. Thunder boomed at random moments and lightning lashed at the ground below. Rain poured down onto the earth drenching me in its sorrow.

Some place else:

"So what's the mission this time toddler?"

"Yusuke, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"

"A few hundred I think.."

a toddler sat behind a large wooden desk looking up at a tall boy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a green outfit; also known as yusuke. Right behind him were 3 others, the first one was very tall and had long red hair and green eyes and was wearing a red outfit, next him was a short demon with spiked black hair and red eyes and was wearing black, and last but certainly least, there was the person with orange elvis-styled hair and black beady eyes in a blue uniform.

"As I was saying, your new mission is-.."

"Just get on with it..." the one with spiked black hair snapped.

"I'm getting there hiei… you are going to be on the look out for a dangerous murderer. She has killed hundreds and she has somehow been able to escape from Ningenkai and is now in Makai. You must find her and bring her here."

"IT'S A SHE!" the one with the orange hair known as Kuwabara exclaimed. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Koenma, do you have a picture of this person by any chance?" the red-haired person asked.

"yes I do Kurama." The toddler whipped out a small remote control and pushed a blue button. There a picture of the person came up. She had long straight brown hair that was down to the middle of her back, green eyes, and had the look that could kill but also had the expression 'Don't mess with me'. In fact she looked like a goth. She was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants with many pockets, black army boots, a spiked dog collar, a wrist band on both of her hands, and a tattoo of a head of a black wolf on her upper right arm.

(A/N: don't ask me why I put in the tattoo…I just felt like it. Besides, this is made up anyway.)

"ok….capture what's-her-name, don't kill her, bring her back here-"

"and don't die."

"great…" as yusuke said this he was pushed into a portal by botan.

Df: well that was a crummy ending to this chapter. Well you'll soon see what happens to me in the next chapter. Oh and one more thing…I might havta put the other fics on hold cuz I'm kinda busy w/ projects and stuff and my teachers are just being a big pain in the neck with all the homework that they pile on top of the projects. Hopefully I'll survive all this…somehow…


	2. captured

Df: KONICHIWA MINA-SAN! I'm back! I survived!! Dang… I'm kidding. I'd like to do a quick disclaimer before we start the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or my friend. But I do own the main character cause she is me.

Df: okies! Onto da next chapter.

(Team's POV)

Yusuke landed in a thorny bush when he came out of the portal.

"OW! God, why do the portals always end up the same way?" Yusuke stopped for a moment to survey his surroundings. It was very dark because the sun wasn't able to shine through the thick canopy that the trees have made. Crows sounded their presence with their shrieking call.

"Well this place is very happy." Yusuke murmured the group. They walked for about 10 hours until they came to a big clearing. Everything was silent. No birds chirped, not even the wind was whistling.

"Something is wrong here." Kurama sniffed the air and quickly caught the sent of blood. Kurama ran to a nearby tree and looked up. A black figure that he couldn't really make out was sitting there. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara arrived shortly after. As they looked at the figure they could see blood dripping its arms and legs.

The figure opened its eyes and glared right back at them and then looked in the other direction.

"Hey, she reminds me of somebody, but I just can't put my finger on it. Haven't we seen her before?" Kuwabara asked

"No duh we have seen her before. She's that murderer that Koenma has been so terrified of." Hiei retorted. Quickly but silently he leaped up the tree to where the figure was sitting. Quickly she took both hands of the figure and but them behind its back (like cops would do).

"What do you think you're doing?" the figure shot.

"Don't try and fool me…..Liz. You killed thousands of people and we're here to take you to prison." Liz just looked away as if she could care less. Hiei scowled and pushed her out of the tree. Liz either didn't seem to notice or she didn't care (I would go with the second choice if I were you cause then the story would make sense).

With a bloody arm she slowly stood up. "Go ahead, take me away. I don't care. After all, I've been trying to die anyway."

Kurama wasn't exactly sure that they should trust her, I mean, why would she _want_ to go to jail? That thought was blown aside quickly by the comment…

"Hey, Kurama….tell toddler we found her." Kurama nodded and whipped out a compactor device.

"Excellent. Bring her back here." The screen flickered off and a instant portal appeared in front of them. Liz got shoved into it first without hesitation and the rest of the team followed shortly after.

(I'm skipping that introductory part of "I'm Koenma…" and all that crap cause we have all heard that about a few billion times.)

"You're charged with murdering thousands of innocent people. We will have to send you to human world again and let the people take care of your punishment." Koenma placed a rather large red stamp mark on her file. It was a good thing that she learned how to read and speak different languages, including Japanese. All she read was 'high security human prison, room' until she blacked out.

Df: cliffy!! Find out what happens to me when I wake up. And who else will be there as well…

Hiei: why do you have to make this so dramatic?

Df: cuz it's fun.

Hiei: ……

Df: me 2. review people!!!


	3. New friends new rivals and an escape

**New friends, new rivals, and an attempted escape**

I had woken up on a cold damp floor with bloodstained chains bounded to my hands and feet. I had assumed that the last human wearing these had killed himself in order to escape the appalling harshness of torture. I sat up against the wall analyzing where I was and studying the other people in the cell. Only 2, and they were hardly people at all.

Both looked about 14 and very tall; but one had long dark brown hair down to her waist and had grey-blue eyes but her glasses covered them. She had black wings with red tips extending from her back which made it look like she had dipped the ends in her enemy's blood. She was wearing black pants with flames extending from the bottom of the hem, a navy blue T-shirt and sneakers.

The other girl was about the same height as I am but she had black hair instead of brown, brown eyes and ebony bat wings coming from her back. She too was wearing black pants however she wore a torn long-sleeved shirt and boots. Both had been chained to either ends of the cell.

"_..those two must be really good friends…_" I thought sarcastically, chuckling to myself.

"well its about time you woke up...we were gonna assume you dead if you didn't wake up soon enough..." said the one with black hair.

"oh shut up...you were the same way when _you_ arrived here." the one with brown hair retorted. The one with black hair glared daggers at her but she ignored it.

"ignore her...she's just tetchy, as usual. I'm Bandit Lenni, Lenni for short. and bat girl over there is Kellie."

"hn" she replied, fidgeting with her chains.

"If you think that just because you give me your names means we're going to be friends then you're sadly mistaken..." i said in a monotonic voice. It was obvious that she was trying to start up a conversation, a pathetic attempt at that.

"so what are you in for?" Lenni asked.

"homicides...the usual." i sighed and faced the cell door.

"ah...how fun that must have been."

"yea..what about you?"

"thievery. i am the 3rd forgotten bandit! and I'm very proud of the title thank you very much...i was the only one who was able to steal Kuronue's pendant! MUWAHAHA!" Lenni gloated and Kellie just shook her head.

"i'll never forgive you for stealing from by bro god damn it!. "Kellie shot out and tried to attack Lenni but her chains stopped her only a few feet away from the wall.

"humph."

"damn it…I would have your head if it weren't for these stupid chains...grrr."

While those two were throwing insults at each other, I was working on the chains with my dagger that was hidden in the sheath on my ankle.

"_those ignorant guards can't even check for hidden weapons..what fools they have here._" There was a snap and the chains on my right hand fell off. Lenni and Kellie stopped their quarrelling when they heard the chains hit the floor with a loud clatter.

"what?" i asked as i picked the locks on my other hand. "every assasin/ theif is an escape artist remember?"

"duy...but they confiscated all our weapons when we got here..."

"well then that sucks for you now doesn't it...?

"feh." was their answer. I chuckled and finished picking the locks on my ankles and then started picking at their locks. There was a short silence

"and you're helping us...why?"

"I pity both of you...that's why." an anime vein popped up on both of their foreheads. When I was finished I put my ear to the door and listened attentively. Nothing.

"perfect..." I whispered, Lenni and Kellie caught on soon after.

"do you honestly think its going to be easy to get out of here? there are security cameras and guards and hell knows what else is out there." Lenni questioned.

"that's why we're listening baka.." Kellie snapped. I handed Lenni a javelin and Kellie throwing knives. I took my dagger and slipped it through the bars and sliding it through the key hole. There was a CLANK and the door creaked open. Lenni peaked her head out the cell door and saw the security camera. She jumped up to the security camera and disconnected it.

Kellie and I caught up shortly and ran down the hallway and stopped at a four-way intersection.

"crap..now which way do we go..? That's when an alarm sounded.

"you and you're big mouth.." Kellie yelled at Lenni. They all ran down in different direction hoping at least one of them would have a chance to get out. No one succeeded.

Kellie was stopped by the spirit detective, Lenni was stopped by Kurama and I was stopped by hiei (once again…sigh).

"well I see you met some friends, liz. No matter. Yusuke, bring them to my office. NOW!" the communicator clicked off. A portal appeared and all 3 of us were shoved through it; I growled in dismay.

"_ugh…not him again…_"

Df: I kinda changed the plot a little bit. ; and before you people ask the question: "is kuronue gonna be in the story?" I'M NOT SURE YET DAMN IT! It depends on how the plot goes. Review plez!


	4. death sentence

Df: I have been on and off with this first person thing haven't i?

k- yea, the second chapter was all in third person and the first was in 1st person.

Df: well I'm not going back to change it. So I think I'll just stay with first person for the rest of the story. If I remember that is.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or my friends.

When we exited the portal we all landed in heap on the cold tile floor next to _his_ desk. I just HAD to be on the bottom while those two were throwing insults at each other as if they were kunai.

"Would you two be so kind as too….SHUT UP!?" I yelled as I pushed them off of me and faced Koenma (he is in his teenager form btw) who apparently was glaring at the 3 of us.

"Who the fuck are you? I could have sworn a baby worked here." Lenni said as she pointed a finger at Koenma. An anime vein appeared but quickly disappeared as he tried to calm himself down.

"First of all, I am the baby who works here. And secondly, we need to discuss your punishment for breaking out of prison."

"Its not as if we really escaped…" Kellie murmured and she turned to face the side wall which concluded her conversation with the outside world for the time being.

"Ahem..as I was saying before, we're here to discuss your punishment-"

"Just get on with it, hearing your voice is bad enough as it is." I retorted with a slight smirk on my face as Lenni and Kellie tried not to laugh.

Koenma sighed and continued, "you are going to be the punching bags-err I mean…the trainers for our spirit detectives."

"I refuse to be a punching bag for those morons!! I would rather choose the death sentence!" there was a ghostly silence for a few moments after I had finished; that was when Koenma spoke up in a dull whisper.

"Very well. Death sentence it is." He went over to the desk and pulled out a file. Slowly opening it, he placed a small red stamp under the old one and closed the file. "Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, take Lenni and Kellie to Genkai's. Hiei, take Liz to the SDF, they'll deal with her."

"Whatever..." I said, as I looked towards the gold-plated door.

"Hn."

Lenni's mind was jumbled with thoughts as she tried to get it all down and she finally reached a conclusion that was somewhat a little nutty but to her it seemed to fit.

"Wait a minute. Aren't we already in a place where dead people go? Which means…" Lenni paused for a moment while the tentei stared at her, "aren't we already dead? Dude, THAT IS NOT COOL! THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS I HAVEN'T STOLEN YET! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Yusuke glared. "no you're not dead or there's be no Renkai tentei either-.." Yusuke was cut off by Lenni

"Well that's music to my ears"

There was silence for a moment then came a loud AHEM from Koenma and they all walked off to their destination.

Df: yes it was short I know. But I finally remember fanfiction just know so I figured I'd finish this one. I haven't updated in FOREVER so now would be a good time to. I also havta update others. but I havta go back an reread them cuz I forgot where I left off. oh well. Ja ne mina-san!


End file.
